The Dark Lord's Servant
by tierce japhrimel
Summary: Bella was the Dark Lord’s favorite Death Eater, Voldemort discovered her magical prowess during his second birth between book 4 and 5 of HP and decided to adopt her and use her.When the Dark Lord fell at the battle at Hogwarts, Bella left UK to start anew
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord's servant

**AN: I'm new here and I want to try to write a story. Could you check out the outline of this story and see if it would fly?**

Story is set during Twilight and after Deathly Hollows.

Bella was the Dark Lord's (Voldemort) favorite Death Eater, Voldemort discovered her magical prowess during his second birth (between book 4 and 5 of HP) and decided to adopt her and use her. She was the one doing assassinations and missions which require High Level magic. Because of her capabilities, Voldemort kept her identity a secret to most of his followers and only a few knows of her involvement in the Dark Lord's moves.

When the Dark Lord fell at the battle at Hogwarts, Bella thought it best to leave the European continent and go to the US to start a new life since she has nothing that's anchoring her in Europe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This is my first ever story. Bella will be OOC because of her past. Please tell me what you think. This story would not have Jacob since I hate him coz he makes an already twisted and complicated relationship worse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter! How I wish I do… hehehe… well anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

"CRACK!"

Forks, Washington, a little town in the continental US where it rains an average of 345 days a year. This is where I'll be staying now. Hopefully THEY won't be looking for me here. Now, I just need to get out of this forest to find the lucky person whom I'd charm into thinking that they know me.

"Ugh! Where the bloody hell are the houses in this god forsaken place?!" I've been walking for fifteen minutes and I have yet to see a single bloody house, my hair is getting damp!

"BEEP! BEEP!"

A police cruiser stopped by me. "Can I help you miss?" The officer in the car asked. Looks like I found my lucky _dad_ to be. "Why certainly officer, you can be my dad." I said. He looked confused and was going to answer but I brought out my wand and said "Legilimens!" He got a blank look and I peered into his mind.

So he was the police chief of this town, Charlie Swan. He is thirty four and had a wife - Renee - who left him 17 years ago and never hearing from her again. He is a man of a few words and he seems to be a nice guy all in all. "Perfect!" "What the – " Before he could say anything else, I changed his memory for him to think that I am his child with Renee that he just knew about a week ago when Renee _died_. What he will remember is that he just picked me up from the airport and that we were about to go to his house "Obliviate!"

"Oh Bella, what are you doing out there?"

"Just stretching my legs. I'll get on in a second." I said as if nothing happened. "Well okay just hurry it up so we can get home and I can go back to the station."

"Okay Charlie" I got in the car and we drove in a comfortable silence. Looks like my luck is getting better already. God knows what I would have done if he turned up as a chatterbox!

"Well here we are Bells" Charlie said when we stopped in front of a two story craftsman style house. He got out and walked towards the cars compartment, I waited for a few moment and I whispered "Inanimatus conjurus" to conjure my luggage at the back and I followed. When we got in he said, "Well it isn't much but this is home. Your room is the one on the left of the second floor across your bath." Thank god I have my own bath, I wasn't sure that I could share the loo with a total stranger even if he thinks he is my dad.

Charlie was about to leave and go back to work when I remembered, "Charlie could you take tomorrow off, I need to get some shopping done tomorrow because most of the clothes that I have are not right for Forks"

"Oh yes, sure bells. I'll go bring dinner later. Take care bells. I'm really glad your here." and with that said, he hugged me and left me speechless.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I know it isn't much but I'm working on the story still.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. i wish I do.**

* * *

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Bells"

"Ugh"

"bells,, wake up..." Who the hell is waking me up!

"Come on sleepy head, you have to get ready if you want to have enough time in the mall to get everything you need."

Ow fuck! I forgot that I'm no longer in London. "Okay Charlie, getting up now" I grumbled. I got so tired yesterday fixing my room. Having to perform an anti-apparition charm on the house so that I'm the only one who can pop in and out, then having to use multiple undetectable extension charms on my too small closet to make room for my potions lab and library, and not to mention securing said room against magical trespassers and on top of that performing a Repello Muggletum charm so that Charlie or any other muggle wouldn't accidentally discover my closet adjustments, could really drain a person.

I picked up my toiletries, and on my way to the loo, I smelt burnt bacon and eggs... _Great, I couldn't have chosen a human who could cook!_ Well okay, its no big deal since I'm a very good cook if i say so my self. But sill, having that one less of a task could have been good.

After a quick shower, I cam back to my room and opened my new and improved closet. I just picked out a black skinny jeans and a red halter top matched by my black high heeled boots and my black Gucci cashmere coat. Simple yet classy.

When I got down, Charlie was just fishing out a box of cereals from the cupboard. "I thought i smelt bacon and eggs when you woke me up?" Charlie blushed and looked at the bin. _Man this man can't cook to save his life!_ I stared Charlie down just for the heck of it! I enjoy making people squirm. Then Charlie said, "Sorry bells, your old man can't cook to save his life" and he chuckled. That struck me again, he was laughing at himself.

I quickly grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal dismissing his weirdness. "So where's the nearest mall?" I asked. "There's one in Port Angeles, but since the stuff they have there is quite limited, we better go to the one in Seattle." "Kay" I said not really caring where we go. I got up, put my dish in the washer and made sure my wand was in my coat pocket. Charlie grabbed his keys and off we went.

After three hours of awkward small talk and uncomfortable silence, we finally arrived at Seattle mall. I immediately went off to Debenhams with Charlie in tow. Around twelve thirty, we went to have lunch at the food court. I was just finishing my crepe when Charlie said he's just gonna check out some fishing gear and to meet him after 3 hours in the parking lot. I agreed and we went our separate ways with Charlie carrying my shopping bags from earlier. After shopping for some more rain clothes and some lingerie, I went to the shoe store and Indulged my self in a snake skin ankle boots. I don't have anything to wear it with, but I just have to have it. A few more sores and three hours has passed. I went to the parking lot where we left the cruiser and I saw Charlie grinning on the side of the car waiting, wearing a goofy smile. "What are you so happy about Charlie?" Charlie didn't answer me but instead took my shopping bags and gave me a car key. "Go ahead, see if you like it" I wasn't expecting anything good since he was driving a police cruiser, so i just pressed unlock and the car next to the cruiser which was a brand new 2010 Honda Accord Crosstour in a crystal black pearl finish, beeped. I was a bit shocked that Charlie could afford such a car, and even more shocked that he bought it for me when I wasn't even his daughter, given that he thinks I am, but still. He shouldn't be having this deep caring feeling for me. All this things I noticed in less than two seconds. Trying to get over my shock, I said "Thanks Charlie, but really I could have bought my own." Charlie blushed and just said it was nothing and told me I could drive it on the way back.

I immediately got in and inhaled the smell of new car and leather. The interior was of black leather and the seat gives me a very good vantage point of the road. But still I wouldn't want to damage my new car so I took my wand out and cast an extra sensory charm on it to avoid collisions. I followed Charlie on the way back and thought that it wasn't so bad to be the one to cook after all.

When we got back and I went to my room towing my shopping bags. I was sorting through my purchases, when a knock came at my door and Charlie's head poked out.

"Is chinese okay for you Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'll have some Shang Hai fried rice with some dumplings, oh, and Charlie, I'd be taking over the kitchen duties tomorrow."

"Okay bells, and you sure you can manage the kitchen?" It turns out that Renee was such a scatterbrain that she was not to be trusted with cooking. I smiled at some of her concoctions in Charlie's memories and told Charlie that I was also the one in charge with cooking for Renee.

Charlie reluctantly agreed to give me the kitchen duties. _Wait till he has a taste of my cooking!_

Over dinner, Charlie was talking about some Indian tribe who wouldn't come to the hospital because of the new Doctor who transferred here two years ago. Says it has something to do with the tribe's superstitions. He was so mad about it saying the town was so lucky to have such a skilled doctor choose to practice here and that the doctor's children where in fact so mature and had never given him any trouble. I was just nodding my head and giving appropriate responses at their appropriate times when suddenly said, "And yeah bells, before I forget, I already enrolled you in High school, you'll be starting on Monday, the day after tomorrow."

I was silent for a whole ten seconds and my spoon clattered on the floor.

* * *

**AN: Sorry ****it took so long. It's just that I'm not happy with how the chapter sounds. I can't seem to put into paper what i want this chapter to be. But anyway, got tired of revising and so here it is. If you guys know where I can find a complete glossary of all the charms, hex, spells, potions, and magical beings for Harry Potter pls do give me the site. I can't get a complete one and have to make do with nameless charms. Read and review guys! thanks!**


End file.
